In many fields, it is necessary to store objects during periods in which it is not desired to use the objects. Various types of storage systems have been developed to address needs in this area.
Certain objects, such as choral risers, are bulky to transport to and from a desired use point. Examples of riser systems are disclosed in the following patents: Dettmann et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,505; 5,787,647; Kniefel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,873; Wenger et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,894; 3,747,708; and Paine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,706.
Further, the size and shape of these risers as well as the materials of construction are such that they may cause damage to surrounding objects if conveyed in an unmanageable manner. Likewise, the same size and shape characteristics of choral risers make them cumbersome to transport by hand and can lead to serious and/or chronic injury. In addition, choral risers may take up quite a bit of storage area if not stored efficiently.
In these situations, it is desirable to place the risers on a portable cart, such that transportation is easier for those who must periodically set up and take down these risers while allowing for storage that requires far less space. One such system is marketed by the assignee of the present application.